


Jet

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: My official Gemsona





	Jet

**Author's Note:**

> https://geology.com/gemstones/jet/
> 
> Template used: Steven Universe Gem OC Bio Template by Karilya

BASICS  
Name/Gem: Jet

Nickname(s): None

Weapon: Mace

Gender Pronouns: She/Her

Romantic Orientation: Polyromantic

Gem Placement: Forehead

History/Backstory: Jet was created through alternate means and spent a good portion of her life in a laboratory to help further research. She eventually grew tired of it all and used her ability to escape; freeing other experiments and destroying the lab in the process.

Physical Description: Spindly with short unruly dark hair and even darker eyes set within a round face; Jet closely resembles a teenager. She has dark gray skin, a snub nose, and wide lips. She's generally seen wearing a baggy sweater over leggings and boots.

Personality: Rebellious and moody

Height: 5’11”

Special skill/power(?): Pyrokinesis (think fire bender)  
…  
STATUS  
Ranking: None

Origin: Kindergarten

Alliance: None/Neutral

War Status: Created sometime after the war

Thoughts on Steven: It freaks her out to think a gem could mate with a human and produce offspring, but at the same time, it’s kind of cool

Current Residence: Earth  
…  
RELATIONSHIPS  
Who do they get along with the best: Amethyst

Who do they get along with badly: Jasper

Likes: Comic books, video-games, horror movies, bike riding

Dislikes: Cheesy romance novels/movies, winter, strict regulations

Romantic Interests(?): None

Did they know Rose Quartz?: No

Opinions on Eating: Junk food is life  
…  
FUSION  
Fusion Standing: She’s not opposed to it, but she'd rather not

Fusions and Partners (ex. If this were Garnet, Sardonyx with Pearl):

Fusion Dance Style:

Favorite Gem to fuse with:

Permafusion(?):

Why do they Fuse? (love, battle, fun etc):

Regular Fuser? Or not that often?:  
…  
EXTRA FACTS?

\- Her favorite food is nachos with extra cheese and jalapenos 

\- Her gem is solid black and has no translucency; star-shaped 

\- Her favorite comic books have to do with superheroes

\- She lives in an old fisherman’s shack/shanty that she claimed as her own and rides around on a pastel pink bicycle


End file.
